


Revenant

by PorousBubbles



Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: A story inspired by 2016's Revenant.





	Revenant

Run as fast as you can. The darkness is not your friend. Those hands were never to be shaken. The tread is long. Not much to carry. Started to become weary. The night is once again eerie. I fear thee. Noises that break neck. Howls I cannot forget. The consistent bothering of pests. Weak needing rest. Nowhere to find it. The snow is too cold. A cave filled with unknowns. A constant chill that strikes bone. I have never felt more alone. I miss what I called home. The comfort zone. Disassemble the chains. From that I will always refrain. Therefore I must tread. Forward is my best bet. I cannot let up. I can not let...I cannot. In this bitter weather I have to say I can. If I want to see the next days end. Again and again. Until I've found what I've been wanting, and even then… it is still continuing, onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, an older story originally posted on Fanfiction.net.


End file.
